creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ihre Freundin Mia
„Du gehst schon?“ Während sie sich eines meiner Hemden überstreifte und so den warmen, kurvigen Körper verdeckte, den ich vor nicht mal fünf Minuten geliebt hatte, lächelte sie entschuldigend. Zuckte die Schultern. Griff nach ihren Shorts. „Das passiert immer öfter, weißt du das?“ Obwohl ich mir wirklich Mühe gab, nicht sauer zu klingen, tränkte doch eine gewisse Schärfe meine Worte. Sie brannten wie Säure auf meiner Zunge. „Ich meine, die ersten paar Male habe ich das noch toleriert, aber inzwischen …“ Roxy strich sich die zerwuschelten Haare aus dem Gesicht, während sie einen Schritt auf mich zutrat, die Arme bittend ausgestreckt. „Dean, mir gefällt das ja selbst nicht. Du weißt, wie gern ich noch hier mit dir liegen würde …“ Sie stützte ihre Hände auf das weiche Bett, nur ein paar Zentimeter von meiner Brust entfernt. Ihre großen blauen Augen blitzten spitzbübisch. „… oder vielleicht auch nicht nur liegen …Aber du weißt doch, wie ungern ich Leute warten lasse.“ Verschmitzt lächelnd zerrte ich an ihrem Arm, bis sie mit ihrem Oberkörper auf meinen fiel, und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Nase. „Mich lässt du aber warten.“ Sie verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und legte kurz ihre Stirn an meine. „Ich weiß … Und ich verspreche dir, das nächste Mal verlasse ich dich nicht so schnell.“ Sie küsste mich, doch ehe ich meine Arme um sie legen und bei mir halten konnte, stemmte sie sich hoch. „Doch jetzt muss ich los. Wenn es eine ungeduldige Person auf der Welt gibt, dann ist es Mia.“ Genervt zog ich die Decke über meinen nackten Körper. „Wenn es euch nur im Doppelpack gibt, habe ich auch nichts gegen einen Dreier. Sie scheint zumindest einiges mehr draufzuhaben als ich, so häufig wie du sie siehst.“, fügte ich hinzu, als Roxy mich nur ansah und losprustete. Sie warf mir einen strafenden Blick zu, während sie sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter schwang. „Eifersucht steht dir nicht, Kumpel.“ „Ach, jetzt bin ich sogar nur ein Kumpel?“, lachte ich und warf vom Bett aus ein Kissen nach ihr, das sie geschickt an ihrer Tasche abprallen ließ. „Dean!“ „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich bin ja schon still.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte ich: „Mich freut es doch auch, dass du Leute hast, mit denen du was unternehmen kannst. Vor allem Mia. Ich meine, wie lange kennst du sie, seit der Grundschule? Das ist schon ein Kunststück, so lange miteinander abzuhängen. Wirklich, es … es wurmt mich nur, dass sie scheinbar immer dann um ein Treffen bittet, wenn wir schon was geplant haben. Immerhin bin ich dein Freund. Freund, nicht Kumpel.“, betonte ich, um dem Ganzen wieder eine scherzhaftere Note zu geben. Um zu überspielen, wie sehr es mich traf, dass sie, seit wir zum ersten Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, nahezu immer sofort abzischte. Es war nicht mal unbedingt so, dass ich der Kuscheltyp war, ganz und gar nicht. Aber einen Kratzer fürs Ego hinterließ ihr andauerndes abruptes Verschwinden ebenso wie ihre Fingernägel auf meinem Rücken, wenn wir es miteinander taten. Sie sah mir in die Augen, eine Schicht von Trauer legte sich über ihre sonst strahlenden Augen. „Natürlich bist du mein Freund. Wie soll ich sagen, ich schätze sie eben wirklich sehr. Sie war immer für mich da, verstehst du. Nachdem meine Schwester entführt wurde … da wurde sie eben meine Schwester. Und dafür bin ich ihr unendlich dankbar, Dean.“ Ganz leise, als spräche sie zu sich selbst, flüsterte sie. „Wenn sie nicht wäre … Wer weiß, ob ich überhaupt noch hier wäre.“ Wir schwiegen eine Weile, bis ich aufstand und sie stumm in den Arm nahm. Ein süßer Geruch nach Apfel ging von ihrem Haar aus. Ein Geruch von Zuhause und Geborgenheit. „Tut mir Leid, Kleines. Das letzte, was ich will, ist, ein Arsch dir gegenüber zu sein.“ Ich wirbelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um meinen Finger und grinste sie an. „Ein so schönes und gutmütiges Wesen zu vertreiben wäre unschön.“ Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn bei den Attributen, die ich ihr zusprach, erwiderte aber mein Lächeln. „Ist okay. Ich bin nicht böse. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, würde ich ja auch gerne hier bleiben.“ Da erschien wieder ihr heiß geliebtes neckisches Grinsen, was mich erleichtert aufatmen ließ. „Nächstes Mal bin ich ganz dein, okay?“ Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Wie gesagt, notfalls der Dreier …“ Sie haute mit ihren kleinen Händen gegen meine Brust, sodass ich die Gelegenheit am Schopf packte und sie an mich drückte, um ihr einen letzten Kuss zu geben. „Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte ich, als ich von ihren Lippen abließ. „Und ich dich.“ Nachdem Roxy gegangen war, holte ich meine Notizen und begann, ein wenig für die Klausur nächste Woche zu lernen. Wie immer hatte ich viel zu spät angefangen, sodass ich wahrscheinlich nur mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen würde, jedoch zogen mich Spiele wie World of Warcraft ''zu sehr in den Bann, als dass ich mein volles Potential in der Uni ausschöpfen könnte. Oder eher ausschöpfen wollte. Dank Roxy und ihrer Angewohnheit, mir verbal in den Hintern zu treten, wenn ich etwas aufschob, war es etwas besser geworden; sie hatte mich daran erinnert, warum ich Geschichtswissenschaften überhaupt studieren wollte, mich abgefragt und aufmerksam zugehört, während ich von der Weimarer Republik und ihrem defekten System erzählte, um es mir einzuprägen, hatte mir kritische Fragen gestellt, damit ich nicht nur lernte, sondern mich auch intensiver mit dem Thema beschäftigte, mir Tee und Kaffee gemacht, wenn ich bis in die Nacht Stoff aufzuholen hatte und kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Auch wenn ich keine so schweren Schicksalsschläge hinter mir hatte wie Roxy, auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht emotional genug war, um ein Geschehnis wirklich derart in mich dringen zu lassen, dass es mich in Stücke riss – vielleicht war Roxy für mich genau das, was Mia für sie darstellte. Ein Anker, ein Freund, ein Cheerleader – alles, was ich im Moment brauchte, konnte sie sein. Eine Künstlerin im Bereich der Anpassung. Meine Künstlerin. Nachdem ich in der Weltwirtschaftskrise 1929 angelangt war und beschloss, mich mit meinem absoluten Hassthema Wirtschaft nicht länger auseinanderzusetzen, sah ich nach, was auf Facebook los war. Möchtegernmelancholische Tumblr-Fotos von nach Fame geiernden Pudergesichtern, unlustige Sprüche diverser Seiten, die sich durch nichts außer dem Namen unterschieden, süße Tiervideos, eine Beziehung, die beendet war. Dann sah ich ein Bild, das meine Freundin vor etwa einer Stunde hochgeladen hatte. Sie stand am Ufer des Sees am Wald nur wenige Straßen von meiner Wohnung entfernt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ihr Gesicht im Sonnenuntergang in Schatten getaucht, während das gedeckte Orange ihre Gestalt erstrahlen ließ. Gegenlicht, eine schüchterne Pose. Sehr simpel und doch sehr schön anzusehen. In der Beschreibung stand geschrieben: '''Mit Mia – danke für alles <3' Doch besagte Person war nicht auf diesem Bild zu sehen, ein Profil hatte sie nicht, wie ich bereits gesehen hatte, als Roxy Mia das erste Mal erwähnt hatte, aus diesem Grund gab es auch keine Verlinkung oder den obligatorischen „Aww, danke, mein Schatz, du bist so schön“-Kommentar, der typisch für Freundinnen auf dieser Plattform war. Man musste schon sagen, sie hatte ein Talent für die Fotografie, auch wenn dies meine Neugier auf diese Freundin, die ich nie kennenlernen durfte, nicht stillte. Eine Tür knallte. „Dean, bist du noch auf?“ „Ja!“, rief ich langgezogen zurück, löste meinen Blick aber nicht von dem Bild. Das mochte ich so an Roxy – während es so viele Mädchen gab, die ihre Fotos stundenlang bearbeiteten, zig Filter darüber legten, bis auch der kleinste Makel aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war, die Pixel so bearbeiteten, dass sie möglichst dünn aussahen, Roxy brauchte das alles gar nicht. Ihre Schönheit kam von innen. Dieses Sanfte und Liebe, was sie an sich hatte, drückte sie in ihrer ganzen natürlichen Haltung aus. Das hätte durch keinen Concealer der Welt ersetzt werden können. „Na, schaut sich mein Bruderherz Nacktbilder seiner Freundin an?“ Ich hatte Sadie nicht bemerkt, jedoch stand sie hinter mir und lugte mir über die Schulter, das Gesicht spöttisch verzogen. Dann nahm sie das Foto eher unter die Lupe und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh … Das ist sogar ganz hübsch. Diese Mia scheint eine begnadete Fotografin zu sein, wenn sie das so gut einfangen kann und es trotzdem so unbearbeitet aussieht.“ Ich antwortete nicht, zuckte nur die Schultern. „Hast du sie nebenbei endlich mal kennengelernt? Sich mit der besten Freundin zu verstehen ist ziemlich wichtig, weißt du? Wenn sie dich nicht mag, hängt das wie ein Damoklesschwert über dir.“ „Die Meinung anderer Leute ist uns egal, Sades. Wir sind keine Teenager mehr.“, seufzte ich. „Also ich finde es merkwürdig. Wie lange seid ihr zusammen, über ein Jahr? Ist es da nicht etwas sehr merkwürdig, dass sie dir ihre Freundin nicht vorgestellt hat? Die scheinen doch zusammenzukleben wie Pech und Schwefel, da muss man ihr doch zwangsläufig begegnen.“ Die Skepsis in ihrer Stimme traf mich, auch wenn ich das ungern zugab. „Sie meinte, Mia hätte kein Interesse daran, mich kennenzulernen. Was soll ich da groß machen? Sie scheint Roxy ja nicht negativ zu beeinflussen oder ihr etwas einzureden. Da kann es mir doch egal sein, wie sie drauf ist.“ Meine kleine Schwester lächelte wissend und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dich stört das, Dean. Das sehe ich doch. Du magst es nicht, sie mit jemandem zu teilen, den du nicht …“ „Hast du keine anderen Leute, die du nerven kannst?“, blaffte ich und stand von meinem Schreibtisch auf. „Ich mach jetzt einen Spaziergang.“ Sadie lachte. „Uh, da hab ich wohl einen Nerv getroffen …“ „Du nervst!“, rief ich ihr über die Schulter zu, als ich in den Flur ging, um meine Schuhe und Jacke überzustreifen. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Brüderchen!“, hörte ich, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. Während ich durch die Nacht stapfte und die Kühle mein erhitztes Gemüt beruhigen ließ, kam ich ein wenig runter. Ja, Sadie hatte einen Nerv getroffen, aber das lag eher an diesem besserwisserischem, hochmütigem Ton, diesen vor Spott blitzenden Augen, als daran, dass ich am liebsten jede Information über Roxy aufgesaugt hätte. Sie mochte Roxy nicht, weil sie einer dieser zurückhaltenden Einzelgänger war, der nicht viele an sich ranließ und sich sehr auf sich selbst konzentrierte. Introvertiert, in Gedanken versunken. Das Gegenteil meiner kleinen Schwester. Aber genau das war auch so erfrischend an ihr, insbesondere wenn sie aussprach, was sie dachte. Meine Füße trugen mich fast automatisch zu ihrer Wohnung, so groß wurde meine Lust, sie zu sehen, während ich an ihre schiefen Zähne dachte, ihr weiches blondes Haar, ihre leise, beruhigende Stimme. In ihrem Zimmer war noch das Licht an, als ich zu ihrem Fenster im ersten Stock hochsah. Perfekt. Da es mitten im Sommer war, stand die Tür zu dem Mehrfamilienhaus offen, sodass ich ohne Weiteres eintreten konnte. Mein Herz pochte aufgeregt, als ich die Treppen zu ihr hochstieg. Doch bald wandelte sich die Aufregung in Übelkeit. Schreie stiegen aus den Ritzen ihrer Haustür zu meinen Ohren, markerschütternde, qualvolle Schreie, als würde man jemandem genüsslich langsam Stück für Stück die Haut abziehen. Dazu ein Poltern, Klirren, Zersplittern, Schlagen. Wie konnte noch keiner von den Nachbarn aufgestanden und nachgesehen haben, was dort vor sich ging? Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür, rief Roxys Namen, doch dieser Chor der Zerstörung hörte nicht auf. Eine Hand an meiner Schulter. Ich schrie panisch auf, drehte mich mit erhobenen Fäusten um, um mich zu verteidigen. „Whoa, Moment, Moment mal, Jungchen!“, rief mein Gegenüber. Im Dunkel erkannte ich seine Gesichtszüge. Eine älterer Frau, fünfzig bis sechzig Jahre alt, ein Speichelfaden am linken Mundwinkel. Erleichtert ließ ich meine Arme fallen. „Was ist denn dort los?“, fragte sie, Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte bloß meine Freundin versuchen, und da ist dieser Lärm und … und sie macht die verdammte Tür nicht auf …“, Meine Stimme wurde zu einem Wimmern. Mit einem Mal wurde es still. So still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Mir brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Nein. Nein, sie war doch … „Nicht panisch werden, Jungchen. Warte einen Augenblick.“ Sie löste eine Haarspange aus ihrem grauen, chaotischen Haar und beugte sich vor, um sie in das Türloch zu stecken. Nach einer kurzen, zu langen Weile des Herumstocherns hörte ich ein Klicken. Ich rannte die alte Frau quasi um, als ich die Tür aufstieß und in die Wohnung stürmte. Die Lichter waren überall an. „Roxy!“, rief ich wieder, die Handflächen schweißnass. Ich konnte kaum atmen. Spiegel lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden, Möbel waren umgekippt, Roxys heiß geliebter Strauß Rosen, den sie in einer Vase an ihrer Zimmertür stehen hatte, war zertrampelt, die Blütenblätter abgerissen, und die Vase in tausend Scherben zersprungen. In der schwarzen Blumenerde sah man Fußabdrücke. Gott, was war hier bloß geschehen? „Roxy!“ Ein Wimmern. Suchend schaute ich mich um und sah noch mehr Spuren der Zerstörung auf dem Flur. Auch ein Bild von uns beiden, das sie am letzten Valentinstag stolz und eingerahmt auf der Wand aufgehängt hatte, lag zerbrochen da. Die alte Dame, die ich bereits vergessen hatte, meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Jungchen, das kam von dort.“ Sie wies auf die offene Tür am Ende des Flurs hin. Roxys Küche. „Komm, zusammen stellen dir den Kerl!“ Sie packte mich am Ärmel meines Pullis und zog mich entschlossen mit sich, obwohl die Chancen, dass ich und die Oma hier gegen einen Einbrecher ankommen würden, verschwindend gering waren. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Die Küche war vollkommen verwüstet. Überall lagen Scherben von zerbrochenen Tellern, auf der Anrichte, vor meinen Füßen, in dem Früchtekorb, dessen Inhalt zerstampft und zerrissen auf dem Boden lag, ein Festmahl für Ungeziefer. Auch zerstückelte Verpackungen von Fertigessen und Getränken benetzten die Fläche des Linoleums, der Geruch von Schokolade, Tomaten, Gurken, Kaffee vermischte sich zu einem grotesken Parfum. Und dort, am offenen Kühlschrank, saß meine Freundin. Zitternd, vor sich hin starrend. Ein Messer in der Hand. „Roxy! Oh Gott, Roxy!“ Ich hechtete zu ihr, kniete mich vor sie, nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. Sie lebte. Oh Hölle, sie lebte. Ich nahm sie in den Arm, vergaß das Messer in ihrer Hand vollkommen, wollte einfach spüren, dass sie mir niemand genommen hatte. „Dean“ Gott, sie klang so zerbrechlich, vielleicht sogar gebrochen. „Ja, Schatz, ja, ich bin da.“ Ich streichelte ihren Kopf, bis ich spürte, wie ihr Zittern sich leicht legte und sie die Arme um mich schlang. Sich an mich klammerte wie ein Kind an seine Mutter. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. „Was ist passiert? Ist jemand eingebrochen? Wo ist er hin? Gott, Roxy, wenn ich ihn in die Finger …“ „Wo ist sie?“, unterbrach sie mich, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Rot geweint. Ich stutzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ist der Einbrecher noch im …“ Sie packte mich an den Schultern, rüttelte mich. „Mia! Wo ist Mia?“, schrie sie und fing wieder an zu beben. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder. „Mia war bei dir?“ Sie nickte hysterisch, schaute in Angst um sich, bis ihr Blick an der Frau hinter uns hängen blieb. „Wer ist das, Dean?“ „Das ist eine Nachbarin von dir“, stammelte ich, überfordert von all den Fragen und Informationen oder deren Fehlen. „Sie hat mir geholfen, reinzukommen.“ „Was ist hier passiert, junge Dame?“, fragte sie, ihr Tonfall streng und unnachgiebig. Ich sah hinter mich. Ihr Blick war … unfreundlich. Wut ließ mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigen. „Sie steht unter Schock, ich bin mir sicher, sie kann das später …“ „Nein. Nein, Dean, es ist … okay.“ Als ich ihr meinen Blick wieder zuwandte, sah sie nicht mehr ganz so elendig aus. Gefasster. „Ja, es wurde eingebrochen. Ich war hier und wollte mir Kaffee machen, als irgendwer durch mein geöffnetes Fenster im Schlafzimmer gekommen sein muss, und bei all dem Gepolter hab ich mich mit dem Messer hier versteckt, bis er in der Küche war. Dann bin ich kurz … weg gewesen und dann muss er geflohen sein.“ „Und was ist mit Mia?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie ist doch zuhause.“ Ich blinzelte überrascht. „Du sagtest doch, dass Mia hier gewesen wäre.“ Sie strich sich verwirrt über den Kopf. „Hab ich? Ich … nein, das … das stimmt nicht. Sie ist zuhause, sie ist vor einer Stunde gegangen.“ Merkwürdig. Aber sie war verwirrt, vollkommen verstört von diesem Überfall, da hatte sie sich sicherlich versprochen. Ich wollte einfach diesen scheuen, gehetzten Blick nicht mehr sehen. „Okay, Schatz. Okay. Hör zu, wir sollten die Polizei rufen, damit sie diesen Kerl suchen. Ja?“ Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, bevor sie nickte. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ihre Hände blutig waren. Die Haut über ihren Fingerknöcheln war geplatzt. Hatte sie gegen den Mistkerl kämpfen müssen? „Schatz, traust du dir zu, zu überprüfen, ob irgendwas fehlt? Schmuck, Bares, et cetera?“, fragte ich vorsichtig, meine Hände auf ihre legend. „Ich will einfach nur schlafen.“, hörte ich sie gedämpft durch ihre Handflächen sagen. Seufzend streichelte ich ihren Rücken. „Gut. Dann bleib genau hier sitzen, ja? Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei, sage ihnen alles, und dann schläfst du heute Nacht bei mir. Okay?“ Keine Antwort. Ich ließ sie nur ungern in der Küche, schlurfte jedoch zu dem Telefon in ihrem Wohnzimmer und wählte die entsprechende Nummer. Ich erzählte, was ich wusste, die alte Frau in meinem Rücken. Als ich auflegte, hörte ich sie sprechen: „Hier stimmt etwas nicht, Jungchen.“ Müde strich ich über mein Gesicht und seufzte. „Hier stimmt gar nichts, es wurde eingebrochen und meine Freundin ist total verstört und ich konnte sie nicht beschü-‚“ „Nicht damit, Jungchen.“ Sie trat einen Schritt näher zu mir, ihr kleines Gesicht verkniffen und ernst. „Nenne es das Hobby einer älteren schrägen Trulla, aber vom Balkon aus kann ich jede Person sehen, die dieses Haus betritt. Da verbringe ich die meiste Zeit des Tages an warmen Tagen wie diesen und stricke.“ Ich feixte. „Sie werden doch nicht bezweifeln wollen, dass hier jemand eingebrochen ist.“ „Oh nein, keineswegs. Aber deine Freundin kam hier alleine an, vor etwa zwei Stunden. Sie hatte sich auch von niemandem an der Tür verabschiedet, ist von niemandem nach Hause gefahren worden. Es ist nicht möglich, dass eine Freundin von ihr das Haus vor einer Stunde verlassen hat. Weil keiner es betreten hat außer ihr.“ Die nächsten Tage verliefen stressig für Roxy und mich. Sie vertrug es nicht, den bohrenden Polizisten immer und immer wieder zu erzählen, was ihr widerfahren war, war häufig instabil während der Gespräche und fing an zu zittern, sobald man sie auch nur darauf ansprach. Was jedoch noch schwerer für uns beide zu ertragen war als ihr Leid, war die Hilflosigkeit der Polizei. Außer mir und der alten Nachbarin, die mit Nachnamen Hase hieß, wie ich erfuhr, gab es keinerlei Zeugen, die ihre Schilderung der Geschehnisse stützen konnten, doch anscheinend gab es keine Spuren auf einen Einbruch. Nirgendwo wurde auch nur ein fremdes Haar gefunden, keine Fingerabdrücke auf dem Geschirr und sonstigem verstreutem Zeug außer Roxys und ab und an auftauchenden Besuchern wie mir, die jedoch zu alt waren, als dass sie dem Einbrecher zugeschrieben werden könnten, weder Bargeld noch irgendwelche Wertgegenstände schienen zu fehlen. Als man sie fragte, ob das Individuum vermummt gewesen sein, konnte sie keine Auskunft geben, deutete auf ihre kurzfristige Ohnmacht an, bis wir auf der Bildfläche erschienen waren, ihre Schrammen an den Fingerknöcheln stammten von einer Platte, gegen die sie vielfach hätte schlagen müssen, damit sie sich so entwickeln konnten. Auch an diesen Wunden keine fremde DNA. Sie schenkten ihr keinen Glauben, behaupteten, sie hätte sich selbst verletzt, woraufhin Roxy wieder zusammenbrach. Belegten ihre Argumente mit ihren Notizen aus dem Fall mit ihrer verschwundenen Schwester, in denen sie als labil und unzurechnungsfähig bezeichnet wurde. „Ich lüge nicht. Das ist mein letztes Wort.“, presste sie zuletzt zwischen den Zähnen hervor, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zu mir nach Hause machten. Seit einer Woche schlief sie bei mir, auf neue Entdeckungen wartend, und auch wenn ich sie für kurze Zeit wieder dazu bringen konnte, ihr Lächeln zu lächeln, so war sie verschlossen und stiller als sonst. Wurde krank, aß kaum, übergab sich dafür regelmäßig, wie bei einer zu langen Magendarmgrippe. Und in dieser gesamten Zeit meldete sich ihre Freundin Mia nicht ein einziges Mal. Einmal sprach ich sie darauf an, doch sie zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte den Blick dem Film zu, den wir gerade eingelegt hatten. „Mia ist in den Urlaub gefahren, Dean. Da geht sie nie ans Handy.“ Normalerweise war ich wirklich der ruhige Typ, aber in dem Moment platzte mir der Kragen. „Verdammt nochmal, Roxy! Was soll das denn für eine Freundin sein, die dich nicht mal zurückruft, nachdem du so etwas Traumatisches erleben musstest?! Nur damit sie ihre Sonne auf Mallorca genießen und ihren Drink schlürfen kann, soll ihre Freundin mit so was alleine zurechtkommen?!“ „Es sind die Malediven.“, erwiderte sie schwach. „Das ist doch scheiß''egal! Man hebt bei so einer Scheiße das beschissene Telefon ab!“ „Dean.“ Ihre Stimme war bedrohlich ruhig, ihre Augen kalt. „Rede nicht so über sie. Sie ist alles, was ich habe.“ In meinem Herz platzte etwas auf. „Wirklich? Und was ist mit deinen Eltern? Mit ''mir?“ Ich knurrte das letzte Wort. Wütend kniff sie die Augen zusammen und wandte sich mir kernaufrecht zu. „Hör endlich damit auf, dich mit Mia zu vergleichen! Niemand kommt an Mia heran, klar? Niemand. Und mich pisst es an, dass dich meine beschissene Freundin scheinbar mehr interessiert als ich!“ Ihre Stimme war zu einem Schrei geworden. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. Ich schluckte hart, beugte mich zu ihr. „Du hast recht, sie interessiert mich. Weil sie eine beschissene Freundin ist, wie du richtig ausgedrückt hast.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, bis sie blutig wurde, schluckte scheinbar einen Schwall von Schimpfwörtern runter, die sonst ihre Kehle hochgeklettert wären. „Du … Du weißt rein gar nichts über sie.“ Sie blinzelte, als ihre Augen glasig wurden. „Warum kann dir mein Wort in Bezug auf sie nicht genügen?“ Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus, sie ließ mich. Mit sanfterem Tonfall antwortete ich. „Weil du leidest. Du leidest so sehr und bräuchtest sie genau jetzt am meisten, verteidigst sie, obwohl sie genau jetzt nicht da ist, obwohl sie angeblich eine so tolle Freundin ist. Es macht mich einfach rasend, dass sie dich so scheiße behandelt.“ Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper. „Das tut sie nicht“, zischte sie. Ich schluckte die Schärfe hinunter, die sich in meine Stimme legen wollte. Und genau da fiel mir ein, was Frau Hase gesagt hatte, dass niemand mit ihr das Haus betreten hatte. „Schatz, hast du dich vielleicht mit ihr gestritten?“ Sie versteifte sich, und das brachte meine Gedanken zum Rasen. Ihr erster Impuls war gewesen, nach Mia zu fragen, nachdem sie erwacht war. Unsägliche Panik hatte in ihrem Blick gelegen. Was ist, wenn es nicht Angst um Mia war, die sie sofort an sie hatte denken lassen, sondern Angst vor Mia? Natürlich, die Polizei sagte, dass es keine Spuren fremder DNA gab, außer die von laut Roxy geläufigen Besuchern, aber …Was, wenn sie sich so heftig gestritten hatten, dass Gegenstände durch die Luft flogen? Und sie danach geflohen war, nicht jedoch durch den regulären Eingang? „Roxy … Hat Mia irgendwas mit der Sache zu tun? Wollte sie dir wehtun?“ „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“, unterbrach sie mich, ihre Stimme scharf wie ein Messer. „Mia tut mir nie weh, sie hilft mir, wo sie ka … Oh Gott.“ Sie fasste sich an die Kehle, starrte kurz vor sich hin. Dann sprang sie vom Sofa und rannte Richtung Badezimmer. Perplex lief ich ihr hinterher, doch sie knallte mir die Tür vor der Nase zu, sodass ich nur ihr Wimmern und Würgen hörte. Ehe ich versuchen konnte, sie zu öffnen, hörte ich ein Klicken. Sie hatte sie abgeschlossen. „Schatz? Schatz, ist alles gut?“ Ihr Wimmern wurde lauter und lauter, doch was mich erstaunte, war ihre Stimme. Während sie ab und an klang wie sie selbst, nur wesentlich panischer, als ich je erlebt hatte, klang ihre Stimme an anderen Stellen tiefer. Forsch, befehlend, wie die eines Sergeants. Manchmal nahezu männlich. Befehle wechselten sich ab mit lautem Flehen und gequälten Schreien. Meine Haut schmerzte fast von der Gänsehaut, die ich bekam. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging die Tür auf, und ich sah Roxy bebend und keuchend vor der Toilette knien. Auf der Toilettenschüssel sah ich Erbrochenes, vermischt mit Blut. Das sonderbare Gemisch tropfte auf die Kacheln am Boden, im gleichen Rhythmus wie Roxys Tränen. „Bitte … bitte hör auf. Du tust mir weh.“, wisperte sie, an niemand bestimmten gerichtet. Als ich mich neben ihr niederließ und sie in den Arm nahm, war ich in meiner Überzeugung gefestigt. Die ominöse Mia war ein Auslöser für Übelkeit und Übelkeiten – so jemand konnte nicht die Freundin aus dem Bilderbuch sein. Auch wenn es einen schweren Einschnitt in Roxys Privatsphäre darstellte, so fixiert wie sie auf ihre perfekte Vision von Mia war, konnte ich aus ihr keine sinnvollen Informationen über sie herausbekommen. Daher musste ich andere Quellen zurate ziehen, weswegen ich sowohl ihre Eltern als auch andere Freunde und Bekannte von ihr abarbeitete und sah, was sich finden ließ. Unter dem Vorwand, dass ich Bewerbungsgespräche hatte oder Sadie zur Schule fuhr, unterhielt ich mich mit einigen Leuten, die mir eventuell helfen konnten. Selbst wenn ich gar keine Lügen erfinden würde, würde es sie vermutlich nicht interessieren, denn seit meiner Sünde, Mia infrage gestellt zu haben, sprach sie nur noch selten mit mir, was für mich umso mehr unter Beweis stellte, dass ich im Recht war. Doch erstaunlicherweise konnte mir niemand helfen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Roxy nur wenige Menschen in ihr Leben aufnahmen und sie dementsprechend nur wenige beachteten, jedoch schockierte mich die Tatsache, dass niemand etwas über Mia zu wissen schien außer ihr selbst. Carly und Jessica, zwei Mädchen, die neben ihr im Englischunterricht saßen, traf ich in einem Café, doch mehr als einen netten Plausch und ein Kompliment dafür, was für ein guter und fürsorglicher Freund ich doch war, konnten sie mir nicht bieten. Sie sagten, dass Roxy Mia nur selten erwähnte, doch dass sie sie nie mit ihr gesehen hätten. Keinen Anruf, keine Nachricht soll sie jemals von einer Mia entgegengenommen haben. Auch von der Schule holte sie niemand ab, der auf ihre Beschreibung passte. Wenn man es denn überhaupt Beschreibung nennen konnte, denn nicht mit einem einzigen Wort sollte Roxy erwähnt haben, wie sie aussah oder welche Aspekte ihrer Persönlichkeit sie ausmachten. Kein „Mia hätte das Kleid besser gestanden“ oder „Mia hätte das gefallen“. Ich wusste sogar mehr als sie, indem sie angenommen hatten, dass Mia höchstens eine frühere Freundin von ihr wäre, da sie sich, sollte sie je über sie sprechen, nur auf ihr Auftauchen nach dem Verschwinden ihrer Schwester bezog. Auch andere Schulkameraden verneinten, dass sie auch nur eine einzige Mia kannten, die hier in der Nähe lebte. Selbst ein Lehrer, der bemerkte, dass ich öfter an der kleinen Berufsschule rumhing und mich fragte, warum ich einige Schüler belästigte, konnte mir nicht bestätigen, dass er irgendeine Mia bemerkt habe, die neben Roxy im Unterricht säße oder in der Mittagspause besuchte. Öfter käme es vor, dass Roxy sich abkapselte und Leute, die sich ihr annähern wollten, abwies, egal ob sie dies dadurch äußerte, dass sie nicht antwortete oder dass sie immer darauf bestand, ihre Arbeiten alleine zu machen. Jegliche Hinweise auf eine Existenz der besten Freundin meiner Freundin gab es also nicht, und von Tag zu Tag wurde mir übler, wenn ich an das mysteriöse Mädchen und ihre Beziehung zu Roxy dachte. Es erschien mir wie eine toxische Freundschaft, die immer wieder an ihrer Eskalation vorbeischrammte. Doch bis auf Roxys taube Ohren in puncto Mias potentiell schlechtem Einfluss hatte ich keine Belege dafür. Etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Einbruch rief ich ihre Eltern an, während sie in der Badewanne saß und ich wusste, wie lange das häufig dauerte. Daher wiegte ich mich in Sicherheit und hüpfte im Wohnzimmer von einem Bein aufs andere. Sadie hatte uns heute überraschenderweise besucht und Lebensmittel mitgebracht, die sie sogar zusammen mit Roxy eingeräumt hatte. Selbst meine Schwester schien zu merken, dass Roxy nun alles andere als Konfrontationen oder Streit brauchte. Schließlich nahm Roxys Mutter den Anruf entgegen. Sie freute sich sehr, von mir zu hören und hoffte gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann, dass ihre Tochter sich bei mir sicher genug fühlte. Nach einer Weile des Geplänkels fragte ich schließlich nach Mia. Sie mussten doch etwas wissen, schließlich soll sie ihrer Tochter in ihrer wohl schwersten Zeit nahegestanden haben. „Wie soll das Mädchen heißen? Mia?“ „Genau, Frau. Arnsburg.“, bestätigte ich. Sie überlegte einen Moment lang. „Nein, beim besten Willen, Dean, ich kenne keine Mia. Ich kann mich sehr gut an die Zeit erinnern, in der Leila entführt wurde. Die ganze Familie ist zu dem Zeitpunkt zusammengerückt, um die Sorge und den Verlust zu verarbeiten. Die Einzige, die das nicht getan hat, war Roxy. Sie wurde sehr still, weißt du, nachdem sie Leila verloren hatte. Die beiden waren wie Pech und Schwefel, ein absoluter Traum von Schwestern. Sicherlich haben sie sich ab und an gestritten, oftmals war Roxy der Aggressor, aber Leila hat ihr immer sehr großzügig verziehen. Sie war ihre beste Freundin, kann man sagen. Deswegen lebte sie praktisch parallel zu uns allen und verschanzte sich in ihrer Trauer. Das ging so tief, Dean, so tief, dass sie nicht mal mehr weinen konnte.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte am Ende. Ich nickte. „Okay, also hing sie mit absolut niemandem ab zu dieser Zeit?“ „Nein, Schätzchen, das tat sie nicht. Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr wie die Roxy, die wir kannten. Wurde auch sehr häufig krank, übergab sich und dergleichen. Mit den Jahren wurde es besser, am besten jedoch mit dir, Dean. Ich hoffe, das hat sich jetzt nicht wieder zum Negativen gewendet.“ Ich seufzte. „Ach, naja, es ist … schwierig mit ihr zurzeit. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch, Frau Arnsburg.“ Dieser Satz war bei mir hängengeblieben. Sie war ihre beste Freundin, kann man sagen. ''„Worüber haben sich die beiden gestritten?“ „Ach, du hast sicherlich schon gemerkt, dass Roxy ein wenig … perfektionistisch ist. Und Leila war ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Dementsprechend hat Roxy ihr manchmal die Kleider zerrissen oder sie gehauen oder was auch immer kleine Mädels in diesem Alter machen. Sie beneidete sie, verstehst du. Das war das, was einen Schatten auf ihre Beziehung geworfen hatte. Aber das kam wirklich nicht oft vor. Zumindest nicht, dass wir es bemerkt hätten. Eigentlich wurde es sogar erst schlimmer, als sie beide in die Grundschule kamen.“ „Also hatte Leila nie aggressiv auf sie reagiert?“ „Doch, doch, aber nur sehr selten. Eben typisch für Kinder, aber das reichte niemals an Roxys Pegel an Aggression heran. Zum Glück ist sie aus diesen Schüben rausgewachsen. Wäre ich Christ, Dean, ich hätte gedacht, sie sei besessen. Verrückt, nicht? Hört sich bestimmt gar nicht nach deiner Roxy an.“ Sie lachte, und ich versuchte, mit einzustimmen, doch mein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren. ''Nachdem meine Schwester entführt wurde … da wurde sie eben meine Schwester. Die Tatsache, dass sich Mia und Roxy seit der Grundschule kannten, genau dann, als die Streitereien mit ihrer Schwester so schlimm wurden. Dass sie für sie praktisch zum wichtigsten Menschen der Welt wurde, seit der ursprünglich wichtigste ging, und dass sie beide wohl zu lieben schien, obwohl da Schmerz und vielleicht sogar Hass war. Dass sie sich von anderen isoliert hatte, ähnlich krank war wie jetzt. Dass sie – wenn die Polizei wirklich Recht hatte und kein Einbruch vorlag – gewalttätig wurde und vielleicht sogar Dinge durch die Gegend warf. So gesehen hatten sowohl Leila als auch Mia relativ viele Parallelen in ihrem Einfluss auf Roxy und ihrem Wesen. Doch wie ergab das Sinn? Außer Roxy kannte niemand Mia, wie wahrscheinlich war es also, dass es sie wirklich gab? Mir stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Ich glaubte wirklich nicht an Gespenster oder Dämonen, jedoch … diese merkwürdigen Ereignisse, die radikale Änderung Roxys, ihre Reaktion, wenn man Mia und ihre Güte anzweifelte … „Du spionierst also.“ Das Telefon fiel mir vor Schreck aus der Hand, als ich mich rasch auf dem Absatz umdrehte. Stille. Schmerzende, brutale Stille. Da stand eine Person, die aussah wie meine Roxy. Wie meine Roxy immer nach einem Bad aussah. Doch was sie ausstrahlte, war reine Kälte, sogar Grausamkeit. Ihr Kinn hatte sie in die Höhe gereckt, die glühenden Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihr Mund war so verzogen, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Komischerweise schienen ihre Wangenknochen eher hervorzustechen, sei es durch diesen Zug ihres Mundes oder ihren Gewichtsverlust. Ich konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Sie strahlte nicht nur Kälte aus, nicht Ablehnung, nicht Arroganz – sie erschien tödlich. Bildete ich mir dieses Glühen in ihren Augen nur ein? Bildete ich mir ein, dass sich die gesamte Energie in diesem Raum auf sie zu zentrieren schien und sie die Macht darüber hatte? Ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen, und während mir kalter Schweiß den Rücken runterrann, ich nicht zu atmen wagte und meinen Fluchtinstinkt unterdrücken musste, gab es doch einen kleinen Teil von mir, der sich diesem … Bösen zu Füßen werfen wollte. „So würde ich es nicht nennen.“ Sie machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Steif, bestimmt. Nicht so locker und hüpfend wie Roxy. Meine Roxy. „Zu meiner Schule fahren, Leute anrufen, Gespräche über Roxy zu führen, obwohl sie nicht da ist …“ Ich schluckte, krallte mich mit meinen Fingern so fest an die Kante des Tisches, dass ich befürchtete, sie zu verlieren. Sie sprach in der dritten Person von sich. „Ich brauchte Informationen.“, presste ich hervor, meine Stimme heiser vor Angst. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, der Zug um ihren Mund wurde härter. „Du brauchtest sie nicht, du wolltest ''sie. Sonst hättest du Roxy der Fotze weiterhin vertrauen können, statt selbst Detektiv zu spielen. Das ist keine Geschichtswissenschaft.“ Sie kam zwei Schritte auf mich zu, zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. Waren ihre Nägel schärfer geworden? „Das ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich.“ Wenn Worte Messer wären, hätte sie es mir gerade quer durch die Brust gestoßen. So monoton sie klang, so angsteinflößend war es auch. Meine Zunge wurde taub, und ich schwitzte so sehr, dass mir der Schweiß in die Augen rann. Die Augen glühten. Sie waren nun eher grün statt blau. Sie glühten tatsächlich. „Wer ist Mia?“ Meine Stimme brach. Ich hielt das nicht aus. Diese Präsenz, diese genickbrechende Bösartigkeit und Statik, die sie an den Tag legte, die Bewegungen wie von einer Person, die jeden Muskel angespannt hatte, bereit zu attackieren … Sie legte den Kopf schief, grinste mich an. Ihre Hand legte sich auf meine Brust, und eine finstere Kälte zog in mich ein. Das leise Lachen war nicht Roxys. „Du dummer, dummer Junge. Wer ist Mia? Wer ist Roxy? Wer von diesen beiden steckt in diesem hässlichen Körper voller Fettflecken und stinkendem Schweiß?“ Ich konnte sie nur ansehen. Dieser Blick hielt mich gefangen. Auch ihre Pupille schien sich geweitet zu haben. Wie aus dem Nichts verpasste sie mir einen Kinnhaken, sodass ich zu Boden sank, die Haut an den Fingern aufgerissen, als ich mich immer noch an dem Tisch festzuhalten versuchte. Etwas Warmes floss meine Lippen entlang. Flüssiges Metall. „Komm, spuck“s aus, Junge.‘‘ Barscher Tonfall, herzlose Worte. Ich hielt mir die Nase und sah das Blut. Diese Hände hatten mich liebkost. Ich schnappte nach Luft, doch sie drang nicht in meinen Körper. Sie seufzte und kniete sich hin, sodass sie auf einer Augenhöhe mit mir war. Wie ein Raubtier, das die Optionen für den schnellsten Tod vor seinem inneren Auge durchgeht, spürte ich ihren Blick, während ich mich nicht traute, sie anzusehen. „Na schön. So macht das ja überhaupt keinen Spaß.“ Sie strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und schnaubte, als ich zusammenzuckte. „Dein kleines Witzchen von wegen, wir könnten doch zu dritt in der Kiste sein, war leider schon immer wahr, mein Freund. Denn die glorreiche Mia ist nicht auf den Malediven, auch nicht auf Mallorca – nein, sie ist hier drin. Schon die ganze Zeit, seit die kleine, unschuldige Roxy ihren Unsicherheiten und ihrem Neid ''ein einziges Mal nachgegeben hatte und mich das beseitigen ließ, was ihr Unglück brachte: Die kleine, perfekte Schlampe Leila mit den blonden Kringellöckchen und der Wespentaille.“ Ihre Stimme wurde bei ihren letzten Worten zu einem Knurren. Als ich nicht reagierte, lachte sie auf. „Sieh es ein, du Vollidiot: Deine süße Roxy hat ihre eigene Schwester in den Wald geführt, um sie dort zu erschlagen.Hielt ihren Kopf so lange unter Wasser, bis sie sich nicht mehr rührte. Doch ihr Gesicht war selbst im Tod noch so ''perfekt. Also schlug ich ihren Kopf gegen einen Baum, bis ihr die Zähne Stück für Stück zerbrachen … und ihr Kopf war gesprenkelt von roten Farben … das Knochenknirschen war solch ein Lärm … oh ja, das hatte ich gern.“ Dieser kindliche Singsang, in dem sie den Mord an ihrer Schwester schilderte, ließ in mir die Galle hochsteigen. So widerwärtig. Grausam. Sadistisch. „Seitdem hat sie mich immer häufiger gebraucht. Sie war so entsetzt über ihre Taten, dass wir sie gemeinsam bewältigen mussten. Der See, an dem ich sie vor wenigen Wochen fotografiert habe – da fand das Spektakel statt. Da gehen wir jedes Jahr hin, quasi um meinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Das machen wir als beste Freundinnen nämlich.“ Sie lachte hämisch auf. „Wobei du ihr keinen Vorwurf machen kannst, Dean. Sie glaubt tatsächlich, ich existiere außerhalb ihres Kopfes. So abgefuckt, die Kleine. Braucht mich, um all den Hass auf sich selbst ausleben zu können und all das Negative in mich hineinzupumpen. Die Verdrängung hat sie echt drauf. Aber das rächt sich eben. Was meinst du, warum sie dich jedes Mal verlässt, nachdem ihr gefickt habt? Warum sie sich übergibt, wenn du nicht da bist? Warum sie so lange gebraucht hat, bis sie die unterdrückten Tränen nicht mehr in mich gepresst hat, wann immer du ihr sagtest, dass du sie liebst, obwohl sie nicht geliebt werden kann? Warum sie sich an die Handgelenke greift, wenn sie nervös ist? Warum ausgerechnet die Küche der Ort gewesen ist, an dem sie das meiste Zeug durch die Gegend geschmissen hat im Glauben, das sei ich gewesen? Warum, Dean?“ Während ihrer gesamten Rede hatte sie ihre Fingernägel betrachtet, als unterhielte sie sich gerade bei der Maniküre über ein belangloses Detail ihres Lebens. Ich zitterte. Vor Wut, vor Frust, vor Trauer, vor Erstaunen, vor Angst. Ein so großes Durcheinander an Gefühlen, dass ich den Wunsch hegte, es ihr direkt vor die Füße zu kotzen. Einen Wunsch, den Roxy oder Mia oder wer auch immer dort vor mir saß, scheinbar sein Leben lang gehegt und sich jedes Mal aufs Neue erfüllt hatte. Mein Blick fiel nach rechts. Das Telefon. Unauffällig ließ ich meine Hand in seine Richtung gleiten, doch ihre eisige Hand legte sich über meine. Sanft und kalt, dass es wehtat. „Ah ah ah, Dean. Was sind das denn für Manieren? Man greift nicht zum Telefon während einer Unterhaltung.“ Sie lächelte dieses Lächeln, das nicht Roxy gehörte, und riss meinen Arm so schlagartig hoch, dass er gegen den Tisch hinter mir prallte. Ich schrie auf vor Schmerz, meine Hand pochte, mein Fleisch brannte. Wieder schmeckte ich Metall. Musste mir die Lippe zerbissen haben. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Nun? Errätst du, was mit deiner kleinen Roxy nicht stimmt?“ Ich antwortete nicht. Ich wollte das diesem … diesem diabolischen Etwas nicht gönnen. „Gut, wir erhöhen den Druck.“ Schneller, als ich reagieren konnte, nahm sie meinen Kopf und knallte so hart gegen die Tischkante, dass dieser umfiel. Mein Schrei gellte mir durch Mark und Bein. Mein Haar fühlte sich klebrig an, in meinem Kopf pochte es. „Nun?“ Das Messer, das ihre Stimme war, durchfuhr mich. „Besessen.“, spuckte ich heraus. Sie blinzelte, dann brach sie in schallendem Gelächter aus. Wann immer sie den Lachanfall fortführte, schlug sie mir ins Gesicht, bis ich irgendwann buchstäblich nur noch Rot sah. „Oh Gott, du bist wirklich gefangen in deiner Geschichte! Wir sind hier nicht im Zeitalter Jesu oder des Kirchenstaats, du Vollidiot. Ich existiere. Ich bin weder eine Hexe noch ein böser Geist, der sich die fette Roxy als Marionette ausgesucht hat. Ich ''bin Roxy. Ich bin ein Teil von ihr. Ein so mächtiger Teil, dass sie ihm manchmal die Macht überlässt. Ich. Bin. Mia. Die Personifikation von allem, was sie hasst. Die den ganzen Hass auf sich selbst in sich trägt und den ich sie immer wieder zwinge auszukotzen, damit mehr davon in diesen hässlichen, kleinen Körper passt. Und dieser hässliche kleine Körper vielleicht sogar weniger hässlich wird.“ Sie unterstrich jedes einzelne Wort, und ihre pechschwarzen Wimpern ließen die nun intensiv grünen Augen von innen heraus leuchten. Glühwürmchenaugen. „Du bist wahnsinnig“, keuchte ich, während ich spürte, wie mein Bewusstsein dahinschwand. „Du … Roxy … zerstört.“ Ein Feixen, während die Farben um mich herum verblassten, alle Farben außer das schillernde Blutrot. „Das hat die Kleine ganz alleine gemacht. Alles, was destruktiv ist, was uns zerstört und zerschlägt und jeden Fortschritt dem Erdboden gleichmacht, erschaffen wir selbst.“ Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz, während ich in das Gesicht der Fremden zu schauen versuchte, die meine Geliebte gewesen war. Das letzte, was ich sah, war, wie sie über mir zusammenbrach, die Augen verdutzt, nachdem meine Schwester ihr mit ihrer Nachttischlampe auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Das Krankenhaus wurde für die nächsten Wochen mein Zuhause. Meine Lebensretterin Sadie ließ mich nicht mehr aus den Augen, und ihre bissigen Kommentare waren inzwischen aus ihrem Wortschatz wie ausradiert. Sie erzählte, wie sie von meinen Schreien erwacht war, zuerst weiterschlafen wollte, da sie annahm, sie hätte geträumt, doch als sie nicht verstummten, sei sie mit ihrer Lampe bewaffnet aus dem Zimmer geschlichen und hätte mich blutüberströmt im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden, Roxy und Mia neben mir, wie sie mir ihre Geschichte und ihr großes Geheimnis preisgegeben hatten. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, jedoch entnahm Sadie meinem Blick, was ich wissen wollte. Ja, sie war am Leben, jedoch hing dieses Leben an einem seidenen Faden. Als ich entlassen wurde, besuchte ich sie, mit Sadie zusammen. Keine Umarmung, kein Kuss. Ich konnte mich nicht mal dazu überwinden, ihr die Hand zu reichen, obgleich ich mal nichts sehnlicher getan hätte als sie ständig zu berühren. Sie sah grausam aus, ihr Gesicht fast grau, ihre Augen leer und müde. Sie hatte abgenommen und war an eine Sonde angeschlossen worden, die ihr das Nötigste an Vitaminen und Nährstoffen in den Körper pumpte, ehe sie es erbrechen konnte, wie sie es inzwischen über zehn Jahre lang getan hatte. Sie sah verzerrt aus und traurig darüber, dass ich Abstand warte. Dennoch erzählte sie mir, was ich wissen wollte. Roxy oder auch Mia hatte das Krankenhaus seit einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr betreten, ebenso wie sie nie zum Arzt gegangen waren, doch bei genaueren Untersuchungen ihres Gehirns und ihres restlichen Körpers wurde festgestellt, dass sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Multiple war. Verschiedene Persönlichkeiten in einem Körper besaß, was sich nicht nur durch unterschiedliches Verhalten, sondern auch einer anderen Präsenz, manchmal auch leicht veränderten Gesichtsformen, fast immer in anderen Ansichten unterschied. Manchmal wussten die Persönlichkeiten nicht, dass es jemand anderen neben ihnen gab, sodass der Übergang zwischen den gerade Dominierenden unmerklich vonstattenging. Dies passte zu den Erinnerungslücken, die Roxy vor allem bei dem Einbruch gehabt hatte. Und während Mia zu wissen schien, wer sie war, hatte Roxy Mia doch für eine echte Person gehalten. Laut ihren Aussagen hatte Mia ihr immer verboten, Genaueres über sie zu sagen, ebenso wie sie mir ja mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie kein Interesse daran habe, mich kennenzulernen. Sie schien laut den Vermutungen der Ärzte auch nur dann aufgetaucht zu sein, wenn Roxy auf sich allein gestellt war. Und wenn sie alleine war, widmete sie sich ganz ihrem obsessiven Streben nach Perfektion. Die fremde Stimme im Badezimmer, die sie dazu zwang, sich den Finger in den Hals zu stecken. Das Verlangen, von mir wegzukommen, nachdem wir uns geliebt hatten, weil sie so viel Liebe nicht ertragen konnte, und alles von ihr dem Porzellangott opferte. Der Wutanfall, den wir beide für einen Einbruch gehalten hatten und ich angefangen hatte, für die Machenschaften eines Geistes zu halten, wo Essen zerstört und durch die Gegend geworfen war, wurde ausgelöst, als Roxy zu viel gegessen hatte und nicht genug versucht hatte, ihre Mageninhalte loszuwerden. „Wärt ihr nicht aufgetaucht, hätte ich mir vermutlich alles Überflüssige rausgeschnitten“, hauchte sie und erinnerte mich so an das Messer in ihrer Hand. „Die Organe sind sowieso ziemlich hinüber. Meinte zumindest der Arzt. Die Nieren, meine Speicheldrüse …er meinte, ich sei auch relativ nahe an einer Magenruptur gewesen. Beziehungsweise bin ich das, wenn sich das nicht bessert.“ „Gehst du dann in Behandlung?“, fragte Sadie für mich. Roxy zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich habe sonst keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr?“ Sie sah mich an. „Dean, können wir …?“ „Ich lasse meinen Bruder nicht allein. Du bist doch gemeingefährlich.“, zischte meine kleine Schwester. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und nickte Richtung der Ärzte direkt vor der Tür. Auch wenn es mir eine Scheißangst einjagte, ich musste mit Roxy sprechen. Allein. Ihrem Blick sah ich an, dass es ihr gar nicht gefiel, jedoch stapfte sie kurz darauf hinaus, lehnte sich jedoch gegen die Wand draußen. Ich sah die Spitze ihres Schuhs daneben. „Dean … Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid.“ Ich starrte sie an, und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze, als sie die Tränen unterdrücken wollte. Aber sie sollte es sehen. Mein zerschundenes Gesicht, die geschwollene Nase, das blaue, pochende Auge. Ihr Werk. „Gott, ich … ich habe das nie gewollt. Wirklich, du musst mir vergeben.“ Wenn ich nicht einen Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt stünde, würde sie die Hand nach mir ausstrecken. Ihre kleine, zerbrechliche Hand. Ihre kleine zerbrechliche Hand, die mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in einen Prügelsack verwandelt hatte. „Roxy, das ist sehr viel. Ich muss da erst drüber nachdenken. Mir ist bewusst, dass ihr nicht dieselben seid, aber … Mia hat recht. Das ist eine Nummer zu groß für mich. Du musst in die Therapie. Du musst gesund werden.“ Meine Stimme klingt hart, aber würde sie nur eine Nuance sanfter klingen, würde sie brechen, so wie meine Nase und mein Geist. Sie nickte, schürzte die Lippen. „Das werde ich. Das ist nur nicht so leicht. Mia will das nicht. Sie … sie ist in meinem Kopf. Sie hat mir gerade all die Informationen gegeben, die ich dir erzählt habe. Wer weiß, was sie mir alles wegnehmen kann. Bei meiner Schwester hat sie es geschafft … und bei dir scheinbar auch.“ Ihr Körper begann zu zittern. „Ich bin allein.“ „Nein, das bist du nicht.“, stellte ich entschieden fest. „Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es mir. Aber …ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns fürs Erste weniger häufig sehen. Du hast jetzt einen Mord an der Backe, du hast Mia in deinem Kopf, du bist seit Kindertagen an Bulimie … Buli''mia'' … erkrankt. Das ist eine ganze Menge, mit dem du klarkommen musst. Natürlich will ich dir damit helfen, aber …ich muss auch erst selbst damit klarkommen.“ „Das verstehe ich, Sch- Dean.“, korrigierte sie schnell. Gut so, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen, wenn sie mich Schatz genannt hätte. Entweder wäre ich sofort auf sie zugestürmt, hätte sie in die Arme genommen und sie nie wieder losgelassen, oder aus dem Krankenhaus davongerannt. „Es wird vermutlich eine Ewigkeit dauern. Ich hoffe nur, dass …“ „Ich weiß. Wir werden sehen, okay?“, schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab. Die flüchtige Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht wich Verständnis. Sie nickte, wich meinem Blick aus. Diesmal war ich der Fremde mit den abweisenden Worten, und ich bekam eine Vorahnung davon, wie es für sie sein musste zu wissen, dass sie jemanden verletzt hatte, ohne es zu wollen, weil es eine kranke Form des Selbstschutzes war. In ihrem Fall nur schützte sich Mia, ebenso wie ihre Kontrolle und Stärke. Sie versprach, mir alles andere, was sich noch in dieser Zeit entwickeln würde – in welche Klinik sie eingewiesen würde, für wie lange, ob und welche Fortschritte sie gemacht hatte, ob man sie besuchen dürfte –, mitzuteilen, sodass ich kurzerhand das Zimmer verließ, die Fäuste zum Zerbersten geballt. Sadie stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Geht es dir gut?“ Mein Blick genügte. Sie seufzte. „Okay, dann können wir gleich los, ich muss erstmal auf die Toilette, Näschen pudern. Kann ich dich alleine lassen?“ Als ich nickte, huschte sie auf die linke Seite des Flurs und wollte die Tür aufreißen, als sie ihr geradewegs in die Nase geschlagen wurde. Ich unterdrückte ein Prusten, als sie die zwei Mädchen vor sich beleidigte und fluchend den Raum betrat. Das eine Mädchen sah verletzt aus, senkte den Kopf, bewegte sich schließlich mit ihrer Gefährtin in meine Richtung. Jedoch nahm mich nur letztgenannte wahr. Ein sehr auffälliger Kleidungsstil, zerrissene Strumpfhosen, hohe Stiefel trotz des warmen Wetters, ein zerfranstes, langes T-Shirt mit einem Totenkopf darauf, das die durchscheinende Dürre ihres Körpers unterstrich. Braunes wallendes Haar, grüne Augen. Sie lächelte mir zu, den Kopf schief gelegt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während sie dem Mädchen langsam hinterherstolzierte. Ich versuchte, freundlich zurückzulächeln, doch es misslang, sodass ich eher zu Boden sah. Sie musste schon eine ziemliche Strecke hinter mir sein, als ich ihr Lachen hörte. Das Lachen. Hämisch. Grausam. Messerscharf. -- created by Quotecollector Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Romantischer Horror